


546 Days

by Korenaichan



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenaichan/pseuds/Korenaichan
Summary: What can 546 days do to you and your relationship?





	1. Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is the effect of coffee at 1AM. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, why can't I tag Baekmin, 2Hyun , JBaek or JBaekMin? So sad.

Jonghyun turned off his computer after playing games for about 5hrs straight. He stretched his arms and legs before standing up. "I should wash up." he thought. He grabbed a clean towel before going out of his room and headed straight to the bathroom. He twisted the knob and went in real quick. He hang the towel and went to the shower. He can hear someone from there. "Are they fighting again?" he sighs at the thought. Minhyun is about to leave and here they are, having an argument again. 

It's normal for those idiots to fight. They argue about the dumbest things on earth. Who has more hair? Who ate the ice cream? Is Mexico a country? Name it. They argued about it all by now. But don't get them wrong, everyone knows those two are close. Jonghyun wanted to go and kick Minhyun's door and shut them up but he didn't want to disturb their alone time. 

It's a pain in the ass but he knows that's just how Baekho and Minhyun flirt. Those idiots are like 5 year old kids having a crush. Lets go bully our crush so he/she notice us more. That's how they roll. Or maybe one of them is too dumb to realize it yet. 

"Idiots" he whispered to himself before turning the shower on. As warm water hits Jonghyun's tired skin, his mind goes somewhere else. Somewhere far. He closed his eyes and a beautiful figure came to his sight. Skin is pale and lips are pink. He loved those fox like eyes. Fox- ... Jonghyun shot back to reality and shook his head. No. Stop.

 

....

 

"Baekho-yah!" Minhyun yelled. He was silently packing, minding his own business when this big baby barged in his room and threw a fit. Baekho slammed his huge body on Minhyun's bed kicking his suitcase with his folded clothes in it. Baekho rolled in his bed hugging his pillow. "Why do you have to leave tonight? Why not tomorrow? Why are you so happy to leave me here alone?!". Minhyun grabbed his clothes on the floor and placed in neately inside his suitecase. "It's not like I wanna go, Baekho-yah." he said as he sat beside Baekho's sulking body. "And you're not alone." Minhyun's voice got softer now. It's true. Baekho isn't alone. He is. He'll be in a group alone. Without Aron, Ren, JR nor his beloved tiger. He cupped Baekho's face. Looks like he shaved since his face is smooth. "You know what I mean." Baekho sulked but nuzzled on the taller's hand. "I'll miss you." . Minhyun smiled as he heard what the shorter said. He stared at Baekho's sad eyes and he felt a knife stabbed his heart. He will definitely miss this big baby. That stubbled face that made him look so manly. Those beautiful chocolate orbs. Those soft lips. Yep! Gonna miss this guy. He just wish he could tell him how he really feels for Baekho. Maybe it won't feel so heavy leaving. Maybe he can look forward to tomorrow. The taller looked away and took his hand back. "It's only 546 days, Dude." he said with a smile on his face. "But yeah, I might miss you too." . He can't say it. Not now. 

This is when he starts to regret not telling Baekho when he had the chance. He literally had years to tell Baekho. It all started when Minhyun joined PLEDIS. Everyone was on a vacation but one grumpy looking trainee. He looked like a bad boy so Minhyun was intimidated. The said trainee's name was Dongho. Dongho was actually kind tho. He even gave Minhyun some of his mom's homemade side dishes. Baekho loves food so Minhyun can tell, sharing his mom's homemade food is a sacrifice for Baekho. Since then, Minhyun promised himself he'll be Baekho's friend forever. He would do anything to make him happy. As time goes by, taking care of Baekho became a habit to Minhyun. At first the intention was clear. They are friends. Until one day, during Sleep Talking era, he saw Baekho sleeping on another male idol's lap. The bastard looked so comfortable sleeping that it angered Minhyun. They had a fight that night. And there, Minhyun understood that it was jealousy he was feeling. Baekho isn't just a friend to him. But he was too scared of losing what they have. He was too scared of rejection. Of Baekho staying away from him. Of Baekho hating him. So he kept it deep in his heart. He never told a soul.

Now that he's about to leave, he regrets not telling Baekho. He regrets wasting time. He can't do it now tho. He doesn't wanna tie Baekho and leave. No. He can wait. He will tell Baekho when he comes back. What is 546 days? It'll be over soon. He won't even feel it.


	2. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Sun is extremely sad and lonely and The Moon is frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to celebrate Baekho's dream to be in LOTJ that came true last night.
> 
> I am so sorry for ... uhm.. just read it...

He lazily grabbed his phone and checked the cursed message that woke him up. 

Sender: Aron Hyung  
Message:

Stay strong, Dongho ~yah! We're here for you. We're just fixing things and we'll fly to Jeju and give you a warm hug. I promise.

He smiled as he read the message and scrolls to the other messages he got. Mostly sending their sympathy towards him and his family. He then got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom to wash up. Tears fell as soon as he felt the cold water touch his skin. He suddenly remembered the last time he saw his Dad. The smile his Dad had. How his Dad showed support when he told him they decided to join Produce 101. How his father told him how proud he was to have a son like him. Baekho didn't have to hide his pain anymore. In this bathroom, he is alone. No one else will see. No one will hear him weep from the pain of losing someone so important. And so he cried. He cried till his eyes can't produce tears anymore. Then he goes out of the shower as if he didn't cried his eyes out. 

Bumzu stayed with him as long as he could. To make sure he has someone to talk to. He tried not to cry in front of his hyung. He didn't want to worry him. Bumzu will look older than he is if Baekho would keep on worrying the kind Hyung. He appreciate his presence. It's enough. He felt his phone vibrate so he checked it.

Sender: Mingi

Message: 

I'm outside. 

Baekho hurriedly put his phone inside his pocket and excused himself to rush to where Ren was. He looked around and saw a group of pretty boys. He decided to walk towards them. "I feel sad for Hyung. I hope he's fine." Haknyeon softly said to the other boys. "I'm fine, kid! Don't worry." Baekho said as the older wrapped his strong arms around the kid's shoulders. 

Suddenly, the funeral felt like a Produce reunion. A lot of kids went to see him and to comfort him. It made Baekho happy. At least he and his family aren't alone. He smiled a lot this one night. A smile not forced. A genuine one. They gathered in one table once and started to play a gàme to pass time before going back to their hotel. Some were lowkey flirting with each other. The adults started to drink after the kids went back to their hotel. And some ended up getting really drunk. Baekho had to carry Aron then Ren to their bed becuase they were so drunk. Mingi gets scared so he and Aron shared a room and bed tonight. As soon as Baekho lifted their leader's drunk body, "You shouldn't have taken my shots if you can't handle it." he teased. Jonghyun smirked and said "You can't drink." JR said mockingly. "I can handle that much." Baekho said with pride which made JR chuckle. "Put me down, Romeo. I can walk." Which Baekho ignored as he walk to JR's room with their leader in his arms. He gently put the leader to his bed and covered him with blanket. "Thanks for coming... and bringing the kids, Jonghyun. It means a lot to me." He said with eyes glistening. Tears are threatening to fall but he's trying his best to stop it. JR saw it and tried to reach for Baekho's cheek. It hurts to see his brother like this. He wanted to take the pain away. Baekho didn't move. His eyes fix on JR as JR tried to reach for him. But Baekho's phone broke the silence and vibrated inside Baekho's pocket. Baekho turned his head before JR's fingers could reach him. 

Sender: Minmin

Message:

Baekho~yah! I heard about what happened. I'm so sorry I can't be there. I'll always be here for you. I'll call you as soon as I can, okay? Don't starve yourself. Don't get sick! Don't cry too much. Talk to you later.

"Minhyunie can't come." Baekho said in a sad tone as he sat on JR's bed. "He must be really busy." JR saw pure sadness in Baekho's eyes. It hurts. Baekho, who's always smiling looks so sad right now. He looks so down. The leader didn't like the fact that Baekho is in pain right now. He wants to take it all away. JR didn't know if it's the alcohol or what but he dared to pull Baekho into a hug. The bigger guy fell into his leader's arms, eyes wide and confused. JR then patted his back gently and said "It's okay, Baekho~yah. You have me right here, right now." . The younger was so touched and so he looked up to see JR's face but the older saw this opportunity and didn't have any second thoughts to use it. He leaned his head closer and kissed the younger member. Baekho was too shocked to move and accidentally slightly opened his mouth in attempt to utter a word. And so JR used it to his advantage and explored his member's mouth with his secret weapon, his tongue.When Baekho tried to move away, JR grabbed his small face and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Of course if Baekho hated it, he could use all his strength to get away or punch JR in the gut. But he didn't. He stayed still and let JR do whatever it is he was doing. The younger closed his eyes and went along with it. The kiss started as sweet and soft till JR started producing sounds that Baekho rarely hear and so the kiss got heated and it was spicy. They were a panting mess when they finally decided to stop kissing to give their lungs some oxygen. Both of them got their tops almost torn to pieces, hair looked like they got into a fight with lips swollen. Baekho's cheek was so red he felt like it was burning. JR rests his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. Baekho wanted to ask questions but he knew this isn't the right time. And so he pecked the leader's cheek before standing up thinking he needs a shower to kill the heat they created. But Jonghyun grabbed his hand before he could walk away. "Where are you going? We're not done here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but Im so sleepy. It's 6am and I havent slept. I will fix anything that needs to be fixed when I wake up. 
> 
> Also, should I show more RonRen? Or should I stick to JBaekMin? Please comment down below. 
> 
> Enjoy and have a good day, loves!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.. I will stop for now because I'm getting hungry. I might continue tomorrow. If there's anything I need to correct or if u have a suggestion, please say it on the comment box . Stay healthy, ㄴㅇㅅㅌ!


End file.
